The Great Adventure of Perseus
by Hotshot2014
Summary: After the dead of his mother he was abandon to die in the wood but young Perseus was found and raise by the Hunt. As he grew up, the hunt begins to made he do there work. One day he could not take it anymore so he ran away only to found himself in camp-half blood. He felt that he escape from them until he met them again.
1. Chapter 1

** The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**Chapter 1:**What a life!

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and peaceful with the moonlight illuminating the dense forest. The predators that hunt in the darkness were hunting its prey. Like those predators a lone wolf was stalking a rabbit, following it slowly and carefully, not wanting to give its location away. As the wolf was about to strike down the rabbit, the rabbit jerked its long ear up, detecting a sound. The sound got closer and louder. The rabbit ran away as a roar came for the back of the wolf. The wolf looked toward the direction of the sound to see a big bear running toward him. After seeing the bear and the wolf forgetting about its prey cowered and ran in fear of being smashed under the bear's massive paw.<p>

The bear was chasing a boy about the age of 12 who had a black messy hair. His sea green eye which was once filled with happiness was now filled with fear. Carrying only a bow with a quiver full of arrows and a pair of hunting knife the boy ran and duck just before the bears paw swiped. The boy who looked out of breath was currently was hiding behind a tree catching his breath. He took a peek from behind the tree to see the bear just a meter away from him, facing its back toward him. He notched an arrow and took a deep breath and came out of his cover. It was his only chance and if he blew it, then it was the end for him as he was tried and weak to run from an angry bear. He whistled. The bear looked then swiped its paw toward him. The arrow slipped from his finger. He closed his eyes, "_This is it. My life ends here._" the boy thought.

He waited for the bears paw to land for him but nothing happened. He opened his eye to see a big bear with a wide eye with an arrow sticking out of its throat. Thud! The bear fell down with blood oozing out of its throat. "Well, tonight it's not my day buddy." the boy said looking at the bear before notching another arrow and shooting it in the head. "Now how do I take it back to the hunter's camp? Wait a minute. Was hunter's camp in this way or that?" he said while pointing toward to his right and left.

After an hour of dragging the bear without any particular direction, he came to an opening. Then suddenly an arrow flew and hit him on his right thigh. He gritted his teeth together so he won't scream. "What took you so long, _boy_." a girl said glaring at him. "It takes time to fine a bear and kill it you know. It's not that easy to drag it here all by myself. Also I lost my direction. And is it how you welcome someone who just brought your meal Zoe." Percy asked sarcastically. Zoe just sneered, "Boys are all stupid! All are whiny, arrogant and idiot." "Hey! I am still here you know!" She just rolled her eye. "Now don't be a crybaby Perseus. Bring it quickly, we're hungry." "It is Percy not Perseus." "Whatever. Quick bring the bear to the dinner table. We'll call you after dinner and please wash the dishes." Percy sighed, "Yes Madam, I know it. It is everyday's routine in my life." Other hunters glare and made fun at him while he dragged the bear to the dinner table.

When he reached the camp fire three hunters came and took the bear from him while he went to the medical tent to treat his wound. While pulling the arrow out of his thigh he thought, _"What did I do to have a life like this? Hunt their meals, wash their clothes, do their chores. And in return what do I get? Non-stop pranks, leftover foods, more chores and now an arrow in my thigh. What now? Kill me. Even Lady Artemis, she doesn't do anything. She is the one who is supposed to stop this but even she helps them in doing these things. Is it because of my previous life's sin or is it because I am their mode of entertainment? Whichever it is I am sure of one thing. I don't belong here." _ After bandaging his injury he went to his tent which was in the outskirt of the camp to take a nap. As he about to go in the place of relaxation somebody shouted, "Perseus! Go eat your dinner. And don't forget to wash the dishes."

He groaned, "Why is it that whenever I try to do something these hunters pokes their nose in it." He got up and went to eat his dinner. As usual, all he got was a small portion of meat which wasn't even enough to fill his stomach. But today he was smart enough to catch some rabbits while returning. He got the rabbits from its hiding place, knowing the hunter will snatch it from him, roasted it and was eating his hearts contain when he heard footsteps for his back. "Well, well, well. Look what have we got here. Rabbits! But there no rabbits meat in today dinner." Percy turned his head to see the entire hunt including Lady Artemis watching him with disgust is their eyes. Percy bowed, "Lady Artemis. I see you returned. As for the rabbit I caught it while returning so I can eat it while you eat the bear I hunted for you all." "But shouldn't you be serving it to the goddess first and eat yourself later."Zoe said with anger in her voice. "But if I served it to you all first you will take the finest one for yourself and leave the unwanted for which is just a small portion will won't replenish my hunger." Percy said respectfully, not standing up from bowing.

"Are you saying that we are not treating you well enough!?" Artemis said while her face was going red form anger. "My Lady I wasn't saying that…" "No, no, no. You are saying that we are not treating you good enough. Is it hard to work this much? Is giving you the food we eat not enough? Aren't giving you a place to stay not enough!? Aren't saving you're life not enough!? All this girls you see here are those who have being violated by men so they are doing their best to treat you well." "Yeah, by shooting me and giving me all your chores." Percy replied. "What did you say? What did you… no! Shouting at you is not going to help. It's I to blame. I should have left you in that forest when I had the chance. I should have killed you right then…." "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!" Percy shouted back not standing up, looking straight into the goddess' eye. "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME DIDN'T YOU KILLED ME THEN. IS IT BECAUSE TO USE ME AS A SLAVE, AN ENTERTAINER? WHY DO YOU KEEP ME IF YOU HATE ME THIS MUCH? WHY NOT THROW ME OUT LIKE A TRASH? WHY NOT KILL LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU KILL?"

"You stupid pig! I didn't throw you out because I did so much to you that you have so much left to repay to me…"Percy laughed cutting off Artemis, "So doing all your chores everyday not enough to repay you? Hunting your meals not enough to repay you? Hell, playing pranks on me or using me as a target practice not enough to repay you? If that much do not repay your deed then killing me like a deer, skinning me and eating me might repay you, wouldn't it? Answer me. I SAID ANSWER ME!" The hunter flinch as they have never seen some this angry. So angry that he step up to a god, not any other god but a man hating goddess. Artemis said nothing but glared at him and was about to turn him into a stag like Actaeon when thunder went off, "You are lucky that a have an important matter to attend so instead of me my hunters will attend you." With that she flashed away.

Percy watched as the hunter surrounded him while unsheathing their hunting knife. They attacked him but he dodged their attacks easily. Then something hit of his head so hard making him bleed while darkness was engulfing him. The only thing he saw before completely going in darkness was a very evilly smiling hunter holding a rock which was now covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 2: **Past Event, Bad Dream and Escape

* * *

><p>The night was still and quite. In the Hunters camp the hunters was sitting near the camp fire, all tried and worn out after beating the hell out of Perseus or Percy who now tied to a tree. The Hunter was talking about Perseus who knocked out by a hunter name Atalanta. "The boy is strong for his age. I hate to admit it but that boy can best us if he fight us one on one in close combat."Zoe said looking at Percy who looked like he was run over by a herd of angry buffalo. He had cut everywhere in his body due to hunters who did that while he was unconscious and a stain of dried blood on his face. "What was Lady Artemis saying like 'I should have left you in that forest when I had the chance. I should have killed you right then.' What the story behind that boy staying in the hunt."Atalanta asked.<p>

Zoe sighed, "It was about 6 years ago. When Lady Artemis and the older Hunters, including me where returning from hunting a group of monsters we saw a pack of hell hound trying to kill a small figure who was unconscious. Without a second thought we attacked the pack which didn't take that long. When we went to see who the figure was, it was none other than young Perseus who was all battered, bruised and was in the state of dying. There was a pool of blood which we presume was Perseus as he was lying in it. Lady Artemis was disappointed it was not a girl but feeling pity on him she took him in the hunt. We nursed him back to health but till now no one knows how he got all the injury from as no know what happen before we came there. Lady Artemis refused to search his memories saying it is not good to do that without his permission. As we nursed him he was giving out an aura and showing the signs that he was a demigod. And as for Lady Artemis not letting him go out of the hunt is, she is either attracted to him or really thinks he owe her his life." The hunter was shocked at news. After staying quite for a small time, they started asking her question. While the hunter was chatting away, something else was happening inside young Percy's head.

**Percy's Dream**

It was a cold night in a small town which was located in the outskirt of a forest. Everyone was sleeping in peace except in one house. It was the resident of Gabe Ugliano and Sally Jackson. Today as usual, they were fighting. Watching them was there son or stepson for Gabe, Percy Jackson. Sally had no intention of changing her and her son's surname while she was marrying Gabe, which people thought was weird. They were fighting over the issues of not hitting Percy as Gabe beat Percy whenever he feel angry or loss his poker game. Today, there was strange atmosphere. As if someone was going to die. They fought for something when Sally slapped Gabe. Angered he picked a knife and shoved it straight in to Sally's stomach as young Percy watched helplessly. Tear steam out his as he watched his mother die right in front of him. He went near her lying body and cried. His mother, who was not yet dead hugged her son and said something to her son, "Go to ca…camp-half blo….blood. You find abo…about your real fa…father there. Just go. Go to long Island. Go..." With that she breathes her last.

Percy cried and cried. Gabe could not take the crying sound anymore, so he dragged the boy into the room and with one punch knock the kid out. When Percy woke up he was in the forest with Gabe standing in front of him. "Stupid kid, hey kid! You awake now aren't you. Thought of selling you but since you saw me kill your mother I have to kill you too. Don't be scared. I am doing you a favor by killing you and sending you to your mom." With that he started to strangle him. Percy was losing conscious but before that Gabe drop him. He looked up of to see a headless Gabe and a pack of hell hound of surrounding him. The hounds jumped and started to feast on Gabe. After they finished eating Gabe, they turned toward young Perseus. Again he started losing conscious faster because of being too scared. Before going into darkness, he saw a sliver arrow flying and killing one hell hound.

**Dream End**

As Zoe finished her story, the hunters started to ask her many questions that they failed to notice certain boy tied to a tree wake up. Percy woke up to see that he was tied to a tree and the hunters sitting by the camp fire. "_Dam! My head hurts like hell. Man I need to start minding my surrounding enemy as well 'because that just nearly causes my life." _Percy internally groaned. Then realization struck his mind, "_Oh shit! I just screamed at a goddess, that also a man hating goddess. I'll get turned into a deer or die. Either way I don't like it one bit. I need to escape this place at once. Just if I reach my back pocket then I could cut the rope and slip away as the hunter doesn't seem to give me any attention." _Percy tried and tried to reach his back pocket. After 5 minute of trying he succeeded in getting his spare knife and started to cut the rope while all the time not making a sound.

When he cut the last rope, he felt relived as he could breathe more easily. Then slowing without the hunters' notice, he slipped away. First he went to his tent; pack his entire things which were his bow, quiver full of arrow, pairs of hunting knife and his spare clothes then run far away for the hunter as possible. As soon as Percy escaped, Lady Artemis came. "So, I think you took care of the boy for me?" "Yes my Lady. We took good care of him and now we tied him to a tree." Zoe said pointing her thumb toward her back but looking back. "I suppose the tree you said he is been tied to is behind you all, yes?" the hunters nodded. "If he is there tied to a tree the why can I only see a rope laying there instead of him?" Artemis asked. All the hunter looked around to see a rope which been cut through. "He escaped from right under your nose and you didn't even know. It's a shame." The hunters started to feel ashamed and looked at Artemis. "Now stop staring at me and go find him." The hunters ran in different direction to find him. "You can't hide and run from me Perseus." Artemis said while looking at the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 3: **Camp Half –Blood

* * *

><p>It has been four days since Percy ran away from the hunt but knowing they were searching for him, so he continued to move on. He was heading toward Long Island from Manhattan when he felt a presence following him but he ignored it. As he was coming closer to the camp toward he again felt the presence following but now the ground began to shake like an earthquake. Percy turned around to see a half -bull and half –man creature, which if Percy recalled was called the Minotaur charging toward him. Percy without hesitation ran while shooting arrow after arrow which only made the beast angrier. Percy crossed a sign board saying "Delphi Strawberry Co." then saw an entrance which was up in hill. He jumped through the fence and made his way toward the entrance while the beast was hot on his tail. Percy made it to the hill and was fascinated by the view but couldn't admire the beauty of the view as the Minotaur was still chasing him. He shouted for help but the no one seems to hear, so Percy blew his hunting horn which he stolen from one of the hunter. The sound of the horn seems to catch the attention of the campers.<p>

He waited for help to come but the Minotaur was closing in so he rained down arrows upon the beast to slow it down but it made it more determine in killing him. The monster almost rammed Percy to the tree but dived out of the way in time, making the monster knock itself on the tree. The monster got itself together and charged again. Percy again dived but the monster spread its arm wide which caught Percy by the stomach which threw him against a tree. Percy groaned in pain as he felt darkness seeping in his eye. He watched as the monster closing on him before he closed his eye. Just then it rained heavily. As the water soaked Percy, his eye shot open. The rain water re-energized Percy. With his new found energy Percy grabbed the Minotaur's horns as it charged toward him. With all his strength pushed the monster but the horn broke off the Minotaur's head. It screamed in agony forgetting about it enemy. Acting quickly, Percy pulled out his hunting knife and stabbed the monster straight between its eyes. The monster busted into golden dust just as it came in contact with the sliver knife.

Right after the monster busted into golden dust a centaur in full battle armor followed by a group of teenager in full battle armor came running up the hill. The group looked around the battle field, looking for any threat only to see a boy covered in golden dust holding a horn. The centaur which seems like the leader came forward, "Hello. My name is Chiron, the activities coordinator of the camp. I see we have nothing to do as you have taken care of the threat all by yourself. What might be your name if I may ask?" Percy hesitated but said it anyway, "My name is Perseus but I would like to be called as Percy." Chiron nodded than frowned "Just Percy. Don't you have a last name my boy?" Percy thought for a moment but started to freak out as he forgot what his surname was. He was not called by his full name in the hunt and it was almost 5 years since he heard his full name. Percy frowned as he tried to remember his last name when he remembered something. He remembered a name. When the mail man delivered the letter or when the neighbor came to their house, they always call out a name. "Mrs. Jackson." They all said Mrs. Jackson.

"Jackson?" Percy said unsure. It was getting awkward for Percy as everyone present was eyeing him, as if to say "really" After a long pause Chiron cleared his throat, "Well, I think the problem here is been finished by young Percy here. Campers, go do your regular activities. Perseus, please follow me" The campers went their own way and Percy followed Chiron toward a house which looked like a big barn with a blue roof. As they were nearing the house, Chiron asked, "Perseus. Many demi-gods who come here for the first time freak out or don't believe in this stuff but after seeing you interact with these things, you seem very familiar with Greek Myths. On top of that you defeated the Minotaur, which many heroes fail to do which indicate that you have been trained well. I assume that your mother or father taught you about the Greek myths, but I don't get how you survived so long without attracting monsters. Even the best of our camper could not survive a week outside the camp borders."

"Chiron, you are right about my mother teaching me about the Greek. She also got the weapons for me and shows me my way toward the camp."Percy lied. "Oh, that's good. Where is your mother right now?" Chiron asked. Percy's eye darken, "She is dead. I was only 6 when she died. Since then I have been training and making my way toward the camp." "Oh, I am sorry about your lost." Chiron said. After silently making their way toward the door of the house Chiron stopped. "Annabeth, you could stop spying on us." As soon as Chiron said it, a girl appeared out of thin air beside Percy with made him jump. "Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson." Percy said hi and she returned it. As Annabeth and Chiron were talking, Percy observed the girl in front of him. She looks like a typical Californian girl with a tanned body and a princess curls but her eyes ruined the image. She had a piercing gray eye which was an odd color for Percy.

Percy was still staring but Chiron's voice brought him to reality. "So Percy, Annabeth here will show your way toward cabin 11 which is Hermes' cabin. You will be staying there until you are claimed and she will give you a tour around the camp." Chiron went to the house after that, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. "So, you are the new camper. I heard the news that you defeated the Minotaur." "What's new in that?" Percy grumbled. Annabeth glared at him, "Many campers here don't get the chance like you got, so that a big accomplishment. Anyways, as Chiron said, I am Annabeth. I'll be giving you a tour around the camp so follow me." Annabeth showed Percy around the camp but there was a small mishap. Certain daughter of Ares picked on Percy but somehow got soaked in toilet water.

Later in the game of Capture the flag, Clarisse (daughter of Ares) again pick on Percy, but this time severely injuring him. Percy got healed by water and defeated Clarisse which Annabeth concluded that he was a son of a god which has the domain over the water. Just then he got claimed by Poseidon. As people knelt before him, he got the feeling that a big adventure was just starting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 4: **An Unexpected Reunion

* * *

><p>The outline of the Westover Hall military school was coming in view as the hunter closed in. The monster were forming groups and attacking in much larger number and the hunt was given orders to hunt down those monsters. They were told that the monster they were hunting was nearby Westover Hall military school. Artemis was watching her hunter rest. They had been running for an hour now and they were just showing the sign of exhaustion.<p>

"Zoe, prepare the hunters. I sense large amount of monster in the area. This group must be the monsters we were sent to hunt."

"As thou wish, my lady."

"And Zoe, watch out for any signs of Perseus." "As thou say, my lady."

Artemis sighed. It was almost 2 years since Perseus ran away. Till date the hunt was searching for him. They searched the entire state but there was no sign of him. He was just a demi-god but he could evade the hunt for so long and Artemis didn't like a person evading her for such a long time but he had his reasons to run away. The hunt was cold and harsh with him. She acted cold toward him as he reminds her of the man who shattered her heart. She wanting to kick him out of the hunt but some part of her wanted to keep him. This made her confused and angry at the same time. The angry that was boiling in veins was directed toward Perseus who keep enduring it and she kept on doing it until he had enough.

That night after the outburst of Perseus, Artemis planed on killing him but thought over it. He was just an innocent boy who had nothing to do with it and she was the one acting like a depressed love-sick teenage. She planned on apologizing to him and sent him to camp-half blood so he can have a better live but he ran away. The hunt was happy with it but Artemis felt guilty. Even though she was used to killing man, she felt that if this demi-god died living like a slave all his life she would never going to forgive herself.

Artemis was slipping away to sleep when the voice of her lieutenant brought her back.

"Mistress. The hunt is ready to move out is thou are ready."

"God work Zoe. We'll move out in 3 minute. Until then stay on you guard."

Artemis narrowed her eyes near the entrance. Three demi-gods got out a van and started walking to the front. She recognized two of them. It was Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Thalia, daughter of Zeus. The third one was a male that looked familiar but couldn't put the finger on his identity. She observed them for some time. The girls were calling out for the boy who seems to have zone out. Annabeth ask him something but he just smiled and they started to head toward the school.

"Change in plan Zoe. We wait for the demi-god to show up and find out what they are up to."

"As thou wish." With that Zoe walked off to inform to the hunt.

* * *

><p>10 minute later, the hunt observed the demi-gods, a satyr and two unknown, but powerful half-blood was trapped between a Manticore and a fully armed helicopter. They stood no chance. Artemis aimed and shot at the helicopter which blasted in contact with the arrow. Zoe blew the hunting horn.<p>

Percy froze when he heard the clear piercing sound of a hunting horn. His eyes widen.

"No, it can't be." He said in low voice but Thalia heard it. "What can't be." She said eyeing him. "The hunter. They are here." As soon as he said that a silver arrow passed by him and embedded itself on the Manticore's shoulder. The monster staggered back in agony. "Curse you!" The Manticore shouted at the wood as he unleashed his spikes. But, just as fast, silver arrows shot back in retaliation, intercepting the spikes. The Manticore pulled out the arrow as it howled in pain. Rustles was heard, then the hunter acme out from the wood. They advanced cautiously on the monster with determined expression.

Zoe stepped forward with her bow drawn. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The monster wailed, "Not fair! Direct interference! It is against the ancient law!"

Artemis stepped forward, "Not so. The hunting of wild beast is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, is a wild beast." She looked at Zoe, "Zoe, permission granted."

The Manticore growled. He lunged at Thalia. "No!" Annabeth screamed as she charged toward the beast.

"Get back half-blood!" Zoe cried. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monsters back and drove her dagger through his mane. The monster howled in pain, twisting around trying to dislodge Annabeth but she held on.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Thalia screamed but the hunter let their arrow fly. The entire arrow hit its target without hitting Annabeth. The Manticore staggered toward the cliff, spitting and cursing. "This isn't the end huntress! You shall pay!" Before anyone could react, the monster jumped off the cliff with Annabeth in tow.

"Annabeth!" Percy made to jump but was stopped by a small. The small arm belonged to Artemis. She was about to yell at him but when she saw his face her eyes widen.

"You!"

* * *

><p>"Fetch him for me, Zoe." Artemis ordered.<p>

Zoe nodded. "As you wish, my lady." She made her toward the son of Poseidon who was in the company of Bianca di Anglo's little brother, Nico and the satyr.

"Perseus." Zoe said with a narrowed eye but he look back at her with his innocent sea-green eyes.

"Jackson. It's Percy Jackson. It's been long since I saw you Zoe." She glared at him. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you. Come with me."

Percy gulped. He was now as well as dead. He was going to see the goddesses who hate men with her live whom 2 years ago he shouted at her now wants to see him. One thing that he learned about Artemis was that she can hold grudges for a very long time. Percy followed Zoe toward Artemis' tent. On their way the hunter was giving him glares. As they reached her tent, Percy stopped for a sec. He close his eyes and took a deep breath before going in. As he got in a voice made him shiver.

"Perseus."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 5: **The Talk and Explanation

* * *

><p>"Perseus. Join us." the goddess said.<p>

Percy sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied him making him uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a younger body. Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at Percy, not liking one bit that Percy was found.

"It has been long since I last saw you Perseus. We have been searching for you since you ran away. Don't you feel guilty for dishing us out and running away?" she asked in a casual tone which made Percy scared. Artemis has never been soft on Percy.

"Uh… a little."

"We searched all the state just to find you but it was foolish for me not to search the camp but what happens in the past can't be changed. Anyway, I asked you here so that you might tell me more of the Manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mm, disturbing things the monster said but she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy visibly relaxed thinking she don't remember or forgot about their past 'Episode' but Artemis didn't forget it at all. It was all fresh in her mind.

"And Perseus, after this discussion is over, you and I need to have a little chat about our past 'Event'."

Percy gulped.

"This is not good." Percy thought as he begin to explain.

* * *

><p>Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her sliver bow. "I feared this was the answer."<p>

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Percy asked confused. "Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennium," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy intently. "We came here sensing the Manticore but he is not the one we were seeking for. Tell me again, what exactly did Dr. Thorn said."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but was stop by Artemis. "Go on Perseus."

"Well, then the Great stir Pot_"

"Stirring." Bianca corrected.

"Yeah and said 'we shall have the most important monster of all_ the one that shall bring Olympus to its downfall'"

Artemis froze and stood still that people would say she was statue. "I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster." Zoe was trying hard not to look scared but was failing miserably. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, I must go alone. This is dangerous even for the hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there." Zoe was about to argue but a quick glare for Artemis shut her mouth. "As… as you wish, my lady."

"I will hunt this creature." Artemis vowed. "And bring it to Olympus by winter solstice as a proof to convince the Council of Gods of how much danger we are in."

"If the discussion is over, can I go now?" Percy asked.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before you go, I need to have a private talk will you." Percy gulped. "Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" "Sadly, no but after this talk you will think twice before you do something stupid. But before that Bianca, have you made up your mind?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it." "Wait. Thinking about what?" Percy interrupted. "They…they invited me to join the hunt." Percy couldn't he was hearing this. He knew that Nico would end up like him if she joined the hunt so he tried to reason with her. "What about your brother Bianca? He can't come with you."

"Certainly not but you will be free from responsibility. Have a new family." Artemis assured. Percy snorted. "Free of responsibility and a new family you say." Percy said thinking about his time with the hunters.

Artemis glared. "What did you just say?" "Nothing, I said nothing." Percy murmured.

After couple of argument between them, Percy lost. Bianca joined the hunt. Percy couldn't speak. He felt like a complete failure.

"Now that this discussion is over, you may leave. Perseus and I are going to have a 'Private' talk." Zoe nodded and left with Bianca, leaving only Percy with an evil smiling goddess.

"Now shall we begin our talk?" Artemis said while cracking her knuckle.

* * *

><p>Percy flinched as Thalia applied some nectar on his bruised face.<p>

"Ouch! Thalia do it gently, it hurts."

"I would if you tell me who did this." Thalia said angry that one of her friend got hurt while she was there.

"I told you, I just tripped and fell down." "Yeah and I broke my arm because I punched you. Do I look like a fool? Falling wouldn't give you blue eyes." Thalia said. "If one meet with the goddess will do this to you, I don't know what will happen if you met her every day." Grover said.

"Yeah, like you would know." Percy murmured but Thalia heard him.

"What did you say Percy?"

"No I said nothing."

"Percy tells me. You are hiding something from us. You knew the hunter was here before Thorn knew and now you came like this after having a talk with Artemis. Tell me Percy, what are you hiding in that brain of your, that you won't tell us?" Thalia said growing suspicious. "Yeah tell us Percy. You always seem to tense up when the camper talk about the hunt. There is something that you are not telling us. What is it?" Grover asked.

"You too Grover. You know that i am telling the truth. There is nothing i am hiding." Percy said, trying to change the subject. "Percy, you're terrible at lying and we satyr can read emotion so don't lie." Percy tried to protest but the glare from Thalia zipped his mouth. Percy sighed.

"I met with the hunt before."

"What!?" Thalia and Grover said in union. Before they could asked any more questions a sudden burst of light made them avert their eye. When the light died down, there was a red convertible Maserati Spyder, snow melting around it. The driver got out. He looks about seventeen or eighteen with a sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. The guy was and his smile was brighter and more playful. He wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless-shirt. Percy watched as Artemis and Apollo having a small discussion. On other side Bianca was siting with Nico talking about something and by the gloomy face of Nico, Percy could tell that she was explaining about her decision to join the hunt. Percy couldn't help but think how selfish it was of Bianca, abandoning her brother like that.

After Apollo's little haiku session, Artemis ran into the woods, starting her hunt as Apollo turned to the group. "Well! We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way, west. And if you miss it, you miss it." Everyone nodded in approval but they stopped and eyed the car as they thought how all of them was going to fit in a two seated car. Apollo noticed it. "Oh right." He said as there was a flash of light as he turned the Maserati into school bus. "Now everybody get in." He said smiling. As everyone got in Apollo said, "Now, who would like to drive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know.<strong>

**Information: I planned there will be no pairing in this story but if you want pairing to happen, Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 6: **A Nasty Payback and a Shocking Prophecy

* * *

><p>"Take care sweethearts!" Apollo called as he drove his sun away. Zoe scowled, as did the most of the hunters, only those who had bad experiences with men while some of them blushed. The hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. From Zoe peripheral vision she caught the sight of a bashed up Percy and a fuming Thalia heading towards the infirmary with both of them arguing. Zoe smirked and barely managed to snort. Grover was followed the hunters as they made their way toward cabin 8, even after ending up with a bleeding nose. The hunters figure out there was no getting rid of this satyr.<p>

Zoe led the hunters to the silver colors cabin with Grover in tow. After lugging what they had Zoe called out. "Remember girls, Lady Artemis has personally instructed us to that the 'Package' shouldn't be harmed or touched in anyway but she will know only if the 'Package' is alive to tell." The hunter smiled evilly while the new hunter looked confused. Bianca approached Zoe and asked, "Zoe, I hate to interrupt but what are you talking about?" Zoe hesitated. "Bianca. It's nothing of your concern. Just some stuff from the past, you need not worry. Now why don't you have some fun? Shoot some arrows, train do whatever you want to but remember capture the flag is tomorrow, so do not get yourself injured. We need every lady on hand."

After Zoe's little speech everyone went their own way. Phoebe offered Bianca to teach her a few things about hunting. Zoe on other hand had a different plan. She paying the hunts slave a little visit.

* * *

><p>Grover woke up in the middle of the night just to see a scowling Zoe, muttering curses under her breath making her way toward somewhere. Grover been a curious satyr, silently followed her, careful to not make any noise. She stormed into Chiron's living quarters but was stopped by Argus.<p>

"Let me in this instant!" Zoe demanded.

Whatever response Zoe got from Argus had been negative because she started to curse in some old language. Grover caught something here and there but not completely. Zoe and Argus looked mad as they drew the weapons but just in time Chiron came out. He was in his pajamas and his horse tail had curlers. He saw the situation and gave the two of them with a disapproving stare.

"Finally, Chiron, I need the permission to leave the camp immediately." Zoe said as she shoved Argus out of the way.

"I afraid not; I cannot allow that." Zoe opened her mouth to protest but Chiron held up his hand. "The hunters are to stay here until they received orders from Artemis."

Zoe snarled. "How are we supposed to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?"

Grover ran off the bush he was hiding in. The last word of Zoe was enough to send Grover to panic.

* * *

><p>Everyone present in the dinning pavilion noticed that the hunters were acting unusual. They kept throwing resentful looks at Chiron which were being ignored by the centaur. None of them looked happy; they didn't laugh or joke around. They were just huddled together in the pavilion, whispering nervously to each other. Things hadn't been good after Zoe told them about her dream. The campers eating around the hunters were feeling uneasy as the hunter emitted an aura that says 'Mess with me and I won't hesitate to drive a knife through you.'<p>

There was a complete silence in the pavilion as everyone noticed the hunters. Tension was rising between the two parties with Chiron trying to calm them down and Mr. D reading a wine magazine not taking any interest. Just then out of nowhere a shadow loomed over the pavilion. Every eye turned to the entrance to find a tried looking Percy with a black eye, holding a bag of ice over his head. Percy looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong now, did I?" Percy said throwing his hands up.

That seems to pull everyone back to reality. The campers begin preparing for the game while some were discussing battle strategies. In the middle of that Thalia came over to check on Percy. After seeing Percy's state her happy face dropped to an angry one.

"Percy! By gods! I leave for one day and you end up like this!" Thalia exclaimed. "You looked like your face has been messed up by some hunters." Percy laughed nervously. "What if I tell you that what you told right now is half the truth?"

Thalia frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, after you left me in the infirmary, it happened to be that I stumbled upon the lieutenant of the hunt and 'Accidentally' fell on her." Percy explained, emphasizing the word accidentally. The truth was Zoe tripped him while he was coming out, shouted at him for running away and kicked his face as a 'Payback' for making the hunt search for him.

"Well you should have looked before you walk you know." Thalia said buying his story. "I just remembered, yesterday you said that you met the hunt before. What does that actually mean?" Thalia said frowning. Percy opened his mouth when the horn sounded, signaling that the game has begun. He let out a sigh of relief but little did he know that the hunter planning something. They were not yet finished with him yet.

* * *

><p>Zoe leaped onto the trees as most of the hunters did. Their plan was that Zoe captures the flag while the others either guard their flag or humiliate the camper, especially the males. Bow and arrows ready, Zoe led a group of hunters through the woods, taking down any campers on their way. As they made their way to Zeus' Fist, a camper was guarding the creek so no hunter can neither enter nor escape. Zoe smirked as the camper was none other than Percy.<p>

Zoe leaped from the tree and landed right in for of Percy who fell back in surprise. Percy uncapped riptide to defend the attacker. Zoe's eyes narrowed as she saw the bronze sword. Taking advantage of Zoe's surprised state, Percy lunged at her to disarm her but he was quickly confronted with a hunting knife. Percy turned just to see a fist flying toward him. As the fist connected, he was sent stumbling back toward a tree. He regained his footing and saw that he was surrounded by five hunters. Zoe came forward, her hunting knife drawn.

"So, it's just like the old times huh?" Zoe said causally as Percy glared at the hunters. "I would like to stay but I have a flag to capture. Girls, make sure Perseus ends up visiting the infirmary by the end of this game."

Zoe managed to rip the flag from its former place and took off. Two campers were chasing but they were no match for her speed. As she reached the creek, she saw Percy soaked in sweat with little cuts in his face fend off three hunters. He managed to knock out two of them. Zoe raced toward him dodging campers with no trouble. Zoe slammed into Percy, sending him flying into the creek. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. He was carrying the Stoll brothers.

"The hunters win!" Chiron announced, sounding slightly sour. "Fifty-sixth times in a row." He grudgingly added.

The hunters cheered but were silenced when gallons of water rose from the water bed revealing the son of Poseidon, smiling crazily. "Payback." Was the only thing Zoe heard from him before being drenched in ice cold water. The campers gasped while the hunters glare at him, bows loaded and pointed at him. He was about to do the same with the rest of the hunter but out of blue, he lost connection. The water splashed back into the creek. His face turned from a crazy to shock as he looked beyond the hunters. Zoe looked around to see someone or something was approaching them. It was shrouded with a murky green mist, but as it got closer the campers and hunters presents there gasped.

The Oracle's blank, dead eyes stared dead in Zoe's eye and said, _**"I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach Seeker and ask." **_

Zoe was unnerved but swallowed it. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, green mist poured out. The Oracle spoke.

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

_**The Titan's curse must one withstand,**_

_**And one shall perish by a parent's hand.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Great Adventure of Perseus**

**CHAPTER 7: **You may come, Maybe not

* * *

><p>"This is pointless. There is no need to talk. Our Goddess need us, the Hunters must leave immediately."<p>

"And go where?"

"West! You heard the prophecy…" The argument went on. After the game, Chiron gathered all the cabin counselors for a meeting. Once everyone was gathered which took quite some time, much to Zoe's displeasure the meeting started. Since then Zoe was not cooperating, Thalia wasn't agreeing with Zoe and Chiron trying to maintain the peace. In the end, the conclusion from the meeting was that three hunters and two campers will go to save Artemis. Zoe begrudgingly approved of Percy's opinion even if she hated his gut out. When the time came to choose the quest member, Zoe volunteered with Thalia and Grover. Zoe chose Bianca and Phoebe as the other two hunters for the quest. Percy too wanted to go but Zoe retorted by saying that the number is exceeding.

"But I have to go, please." Percy stressed. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe asked, curious. She noticed that he have been begging to go on this quest, as if he know something they don't know. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?" When she said that, she saw him hesitating before agreeing. "Yes. I need to be in the quest. She was captured because of me so I need to save her. Please, I _**need**_ to be on this quest." Percy said 'need' not want but no one noticed accept Zoe. She smelled something wrong but squashed it down instantly. Percy protested but nobody stood up for him.

"No." Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take the satyr if I must, but not you."

Percy opened his mouth but Chiron beat it to him.

"The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Zoe watched as Percy threw his head down in defeat. As fun as it was to watch, Zoe needed the real reason why Percy badly wanted to go. She needed the answer and she needed it now.

* * *

><p>The dawn was breaking. The two hunters waited for the remaining quest member to come. After waiting for five minutes two campers showed up. Thalia and Zoe exchanged looks of disdains before heading off toward the white van where Argus was waiting. "I will drive." Zoe declared, snatching the van key from Argus' hand. Some of his eyes glared at her.<p>

"You can drive?" Thalia asked her voice laced with surprise and a hint of envy. She hated to be outdone and the fact Zoe could drive and she couldn't bode well with her. Grover had half the mind to remind Thalia not to be so competitive but he knew it was pointless to do so. Children of Zeus were too stubborn and competitive for their own good.

"Yes." Zoe said firmly. She smirked slightly as she climbed into the van.

"Wait, where is the other hunter?" Grover asked her. The smirk vanished for Zoe's face. "She was poisoned with centaur's blood. The sons of Hermes' pranked her."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Don't be. Now let get moving."

* * *

><p>Percy frowned in contemplation. His dream kept flashing before his eyes. But what intrigued and disturbed him was that he didn't knew what part he plays in all of this. His dreams didn't help that much either as his dream kept ending as was about to see his fate. He was worried.<p>

_**It's going to be all right, boss.**_ Blackjack whinnied, trying to reassure him. Percy smiled at the Pegasus.

"I hope so Blackjack. Let's hope i am right." Blackjack nodded. After a minute of flying silently Blackjack asked.

_**Yo boss. I was waiting to ask you. What happened to your face?**_

"Shut up and land." Blackjack held back a laugh while finding a spot to land. "Zoe's fist was enough and now Blackjack is onto it." Percy thought.

As they landed, Percy said his thanks to the winged horse. He put on Annabeth's invisibility cap and walked to the convenience store where he saw the quest members. He didn't want to be seen so he planned on following them unnoticed. As he followed them the half-blood started arguing which wasn't good so he unwillingly became an eavesdropper.

"Grover, ... you sure?"

"Well…pretty sure. Ninety-nine per... eighty-five percent."

"And you d... is with acorns?"

"It's a time-honor... king spell. I mean, I'm pre...id it right."

"I dis... should go straight w... prophecy said west."

"Oh, like yo... ills are better?"

"You challenge my skills…"

And Thalia and Zoe started to argue again. Grover and Bianca manage to break up the fight. Percy could get all what they were talking about but he knew they were heading toward D. Percy followed them on Blackjack, they crossed the Potomac River into Central Washington.

"Set me down." Percy said. Blackjack was so tried he didn't complain. He dropped toward the Washington Monument and set Percy on the ground. He collapsed onto the ground once Percy got off him. Percy winced apologetically. Blackjack left for the camp after making a promise to be careful. Percy watched as the quest member as they made their way toward the big building lining the mall. He was about to follow but stopped dead in his track when he saw a man with a gray hair and a military buzz cut got out of a black sedan. It was quite common sight in Washington but it only dawned on Percy that this car was following the quest member. He had caught the glimpses of it along the way. At first he let it go but now he was suspicious. Percy watched closely to see who it was and nearly fell as he saw the man's face. It was Dr. Thorn, the one he saw from the Westover Hall. Percy put on Annabeth's cap and started trailing the monster, his hand in his pocket griped onto his beloved weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know.<strong>

**Sorry guys I didn't review in a very long time. You see ****I **** broke my arm while working so ****I **** couldn't type for so long but in**** those very long time ****I **** came up with ideas of many story so new stories are coming up. And to make up for not updating for so long I 'll update the next chapter by end of the week.**


End file.
